The Zillo Beast Strikes Back
250px|thumb|Mas Amedda, Palpatine en Mace Windu 250px|thumb|Zillo Beast is overleden The Zillo Beast Strikes Back is de negentiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A calculated risk! Following a costly victory on the planet Malastare, Chancellor Palpatine orders Jedi Knights Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker to transport a fearsome Zillo beast captured during the battle Back to Coruscant. After seeing that not even a lightsaber could harm the beast, Chancellor Palpatine hopes to unlock the secret of its invulnerability to create new armor for the Republic's clone troopers. Tensions run high as the most dangerous life form in the galaxy touches down on its most populous planet.... Synopsis Het Zillo Beast is van op Malastare naar Coruscant gebracht op aanvraag van Palpatine die het dier wil laten bestuderen om uit de onverwoestbare platen een pantser voor de Clone Troopers te maken. Docter Sionver Boll is ook teruggekeerd van Malastare om proeven op het Zillo Beast voort te zetten. Ondertussen blijkt Sionver Boll verder te raken met haar proeven, maar zonder het Zillo Beast te doden, kan ze onmogelijk stalen nemen van het pantser. Op aandringen van Palpatine moet ze dat echter doen met hulp van geconcentreerde brandstof van op Malastare waartegen het Zillo Beast niet bestand was. Het dier zou volgens Boll echter intelligent kunnen zijn, maar Palpatine weigert dit te geloven. Toch lijkt het alsof het Zillo Beast Palpatine meer en meer begint in de gaten te houden. Mace Windu is nog steeds niet met Palpatine eens en deelt zijn mening met Obi-Wan Kenobi die vervolgens Padmé Amidala inlicht. Samen spreken ze Anakin aan die Palpatine moet overtuigen om het dier te sparen. Maar wanneer Anakin de motivatie van Palpatine hoort, moet hij toegeven dat beide kanten ergens gelijk hebben. Wanneer Boll het beest laat vergassen met concentraat van de brandstof, breekt het echter los uit de ketens. Het breekt vervolgens doorheen de hangar waar het werd gevangengezet en begint zich een weg te banen door de wegen op Coruscant. Ondertussen heeft het nieuws Palpatine bereikt en de Senators in de Senate Building worden naar schuilkelders gebracht. Vreemd genoeg baant het Zillo Beast zich een weg naar de Senate Building. Wanneer het oog in oog komt te staan met Palpatine, gebruiken de Supreme Chancellor, Padmé, Anakin en de Droids een vluchtweg die leidt naar Palpatine’s noodshuttle. Maar het beest lijkt Palpatine niet met rust te willen laten en grijpt de Shuttle in volle vlucht. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi roepen versterking in, terwijl ook Yoda en Aayla Secura vanuit de Jedi Temple ter hulp komen. Zij leiden het dier af om Anakin meer tijd te geven om één van zijn plannen uit te werken. Hij snijdt het voorste deel van het schip los met de Lightsaber zodat de inzittenden beginnen te glijden op de Senate Building. Iedereen kan worden gered totdat het beest Palpatine in de gaten krijgt. R2-D2 vliegt op vraag van Anakin naar de Chancellor en neemt hem mee terwijl een Senate Commando zijn leven opoffert. Het Zillo Beast zit Palpatine, Padmé en de Jedi nog steeds op de hielen wanneer Clones melden dat er nieuwe gasbommen zijn gemaakt van de brandstof op Malastare. Ze hebben geen keuze dan het Zillo Beast ermee aan te vallen. Door de combinatie van de Republic Stun Tanks en de bommen verliest het dier langzaam zijn kracht en stort het neer. Het dode Zillo Beast wordt verwijderd en Palpatine lijkt aangedaan door de dood van het dier. Wanneer de Jedi vertrekken, geeft hij echter de opdracht aan Sionver Boll om het Zillo Beast te clonen. Debuut *Cosmos *H-2 Executive Shuttle *X-Alpha Heavy Cargo Sled *Republic Science and Technical Center Cast *Matthew Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Jennifer Hale - Aayla Secura *Tom Kane - Yoda *Cara Pifko - Sionver Boll *Stephen Stanton - Mas Amedda *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala Bron *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back op SW.com category:Televisie